


Venture Bros Draddles

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Drabbles, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Request fics, child death implied, follow my tumblr if you want to request stuff too, one of them involves Rusty being a clone and finding out, suicidal thoughts / actions implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: An assortment of drabbles I haven't posted here yet from Tumblr.A mix of different ships and AUs in mini fics I have written on my tumblr as requests. The ship is at the beginning of every chapter.





	1. Kidnapped

There was something familiar about being bound and left in the dark. It had lost its edge years ago, so long ago he couldn’t even tell you when he had become desensitized to it. He sometimes preferred this. Something was almost exciting about it. Being at the mercy of someone else.

Dr. Thaddeus “Rusty” Venture had been born into this, there was nothing uncommon about someone going a little too far with a kidnapping. It was routine but could be a break from the mundane at times if the tormentor was creative enough.

Soon, Brock would be here and it would be over, he would go home and enter his usual prison of mental health problems he had long since stopped caring about and drug addictions. Rinse and repeat.

Lying on the hard ground Rusty was beginning to grow frustrated it was taking so long for this kidnapping to be over with, he had a million other things to do. The least this weirdo could do was monologue to him, so he knew why he was being kidnapped this time. Tell him all about how he was about to meet his fate, maybe throw in some torture to spice things up a bit.

More time passed and his joints were beginning to ache and creak under the pressure of the bindings but nothing had happened.

He attempted to rise up enough to get a better look at the place he was trapped in but it was too much of an effort, everything ached too much now after being left on the concrete too long at his age and it wouldn’t do much good anyway, it was pitch black.

He moved his head against the ground making sure he didn’t have a blind fold on but he didn’t even have his glasses anymore, even if it wasn’t pitch black in here, he wouldn’t make out much anyway. 

He wasn’t about to beg his kidnapper for mercy like he was a child, so he kept his quiet and just concentrated on his tingling of his joints. His wrists and ankles were swelling being bound so long, he was going to be feeling this for days. He groaned loudly in annoyance, where was Brock?? Some body guard, not here when he needed him most.

Ever since he came to New York that seemed like a new trend, his body guards were useless when it came to body guarding.

Maybe he was being unfair or bitter, but he was feeling petty and if he didn’t care for, maybe even love, Brock Samson, that man would be out the door for making him have to wait this long.

More time passed and all he felt was numb, he could barely move his fingers, they felt too stiff and he was too tired to force them to do anything. A chill was seeping into his being making him shiver and his teeth clatter but even that new sensation just numbed as more time passed him by.

He would gladly welcome death at this point, if someone came in to execute him now, he would take, he just didn’t want to be in this position anymore.

The stillness and silence that persisted on put him more at edge then anything ever would.

He was left alone with his anxiety and his messed-up thoughts that were begging him to let this all end, to make the suffering stop. Left with half formed memories and muscle memories of kidnappings gone wrong in the past.

His body was too numb to make his thoughts stop, to distract him with even a little pain.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until one of his sobs echoed across his cell, what was likely to be his tomb.

That was just the way he always knew he would end, a kidnapping gone wrong no one cared enough to save him from.

Maybe this wasn’t even the way he would die, maybe he was already dead, this had to be hell. Trapped forever alone with just his messed-up thoughts and traumas and no way to make them stop. No distractions, no pain, nothing but his thoughts and his numb body.

He was lying there gasping for air on the ground, in the middle of another panic attack when finally he heard something besides his own panicked breathing and his own heart beat thundering away in the darkness that surrounded him.

“Doc!”

It was Brock, he had finally come. The second his body guard knelt beside him and untied his arms, he somehow found the energy to throw them around his neck and vowed to never let go.


	2. Clone

When Rusty was thirteen, he had found a habit of hiding from his family in the attic. It was peaceful up there and it left less risk of accidentally angering one of his uncles or annoying his father while he worked.

He often found himself digging through the boxes up here. Most of it was junk, broken machines and broken dreams Rusty had in being as great as his dad since none of his machines worked and he only won those science fairs after dad passed hundred dollars to the judges.

The rest was secrets his uncles were hiding from their wives. Love letters that made Rusty cringe at how dirty they got from a long line of lovers Uncle Gentleman had on the side. Rusty found them a little laughable at first but he stopped reading them entirely after the fifth letter began describing in detail a sex - act his uncle had named after him. 

It made his stomach turn how graphic it was and how someone he considered family would name something like this after him.

He found Uncle Action’s stash of ‘action juice’ up here and felt less safe being here, when his uncle did that stuff he usually turned his anger out on Rusty and no one seemed to care when he told them. 

He was considering leaving the attic for good and finding another hiding spot when he tripped over a box and all the contents spilled out.

He frowned seeing dozens of photos of him. His dad had tons of photos of him sure, they were all over the house, but these weren’t professional photos. They were lower quality then the pictures of him all over the house, like from a camera someone developed themselves.

He picked one up and instantly dropped it, biting hard down on his lip to keep from screaming.

It was a picture of him, but half his head was missing. The photo was black and white, but it was easy to identify all the blood and skull fragments and brain matter. He scraped his nails across his scalp and down his head, clinging to his hair just to remind himself it was in tact, repeating to himself he was in one piece and it was fine, but it sure didn’t feel fine. 

It was an entire box of photos of him but grievously injured and unresponsive. With shaking hands, he turned one of the photos over and saw his father’s hand writing. He couldn’t look at the corpses of himself anymore, so he just kept turning them over to read his father’s brief notes.

Negotiation failure; he was alive but barely, it was easier to just allow Rodney to put him out of his misery. Left no survivors on the scene, start fresh tomorrow. 

Head Trauma from fall, dead when we found him. I must remember to next time have helper make sure he wears his helmet. 

Severe Allergic reaction, the hardest part was convincing Johnny he didn’t kill him and he was perfectly fine. Note to self: Never allow the Quests over for parties again.

Rusty felt anger rising in him, grabbing a hand full of the photos and marching out of the attic. 

He practically ran all the way to his dad’s study, not bothering to knock like he normally would, just throwing the door open. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing and he couldn’t stop the tears running down his eyes but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what the hell this was. What was going on.

“Rusty?” his dad said firmly not happy with his son just barging in like this, “What has daddy told you about—”

Rusty cut him off throwing the pictures in front of his father on the desk. His father eyed them a moment, not reacting at all to the grotesque images before sighing.

“I told you not to play in the attic.”

Rusty said nothing still, shaking his head firmly and silently demanding for answers looking down at the images then back at his father. 

“Look at the picture…” Rusty hissed through his sobs breaking down in front of his dad, “Those are me…”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Rusty,” his father said with a firm shake of his head, “I accomplished what most necromancers claim they can without any of the demonic side effects or trauma. You should be proud really.” 

“Why?? Why not just leave me dead?!”

Rusty really wanted to know that above all else, why bring him back and keep making him live this way. Make him hide in his own home, letting those weirdos in costumes do what they wanted to him, make him endure this life when he always had the option to stay dead. To finally be at peace.

“Rusty you are being over dramatic again,” his father hissed at him rising from his chair so quickly it made Rusty trip over himself in his panic, hitting the floor hard, caught up in his fears of what his father might do after he learned his biggest secret.

“Go to your room! We will discuss this later!”

Rusty didn’t need to be told twice, he scrambled out of the room not looking back.

They never would discuss this later, Rusty wouldn’t even remember this later after another tragic death, this time by Rusty’s own hands.

The first of many times this would occur.


	3. Copy Cat / Rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this amazing art: 
> 
> http://goolfriend.tumblr.com/post/178338571981/i-used-this-crackship-copycatalternate-universe

Like a shooting star, Rusty Venture knew how to glow. Copy Cat sat in awe drinking him in on the silver stage, the biggest name on Broadway currently but more importantly the brightest star the Guild had to offer when it came to dealing tech. 

One more closing song, one last bow and he was out.

Beauty, grace and pure professionalism. He was gonna be his and their was no one who could stop him.

Well.

He paused glaring down the bottom row making out Samson’s silhouette in the darkness, there was one fella who would try.

That man had been trying to topple the deck of cards empire Venture had been building for himself for twenty odd years now. If word on the street was right, Venture and Sampson had been sleeping together just as long too.

Samson was trying to beat him to his prize.

Well, prizes.

If things went smoothly, Copy Cat would have a kiss and a new toy before the sun came up, if things went bad, his head would be added to the impressive kill count Samson had and Venture would continue to not know his greatness.

At the strike of midnight, this charade of civility would fade and Venture would become Vengeance slipping into something a little darker to sell his game changer to the highest bidder.

That was a fool errand trying to compete with the higher powers in the underground or even the undercover agents of the OSI all fighting for Venture’s tech to use against each other. No, no, he was going to steal it for himself.

But well, he was a bold man and he wanted the brightest and prettiest things to himself. He was gonna beat Samson now to the dressing room to get his own kiss for good luck.

He didn’t run, no that would make him look desperate, but walked coolly, making a few distractions to trip Samson up along the way with a cool snap of his fingers as he made his way towards the dressing room.

He had already arranged it so there would be no security to stop him half way through the final performance. He nodded his head and smiled brightly at his clones standing over the unconscious guards and headed into the room without any trouble. 

Now that was heaven to the eyes seeing the man half undressed, glasses half hanging from his nose as he pulled the last piece of his costume for the night off.

“You must have stolen the stars from the sky to glow like you did on stage, moon beam,” he said shutting and locking the door behind him.

Venture looked less then impressed.

“You’re cute but it was sadly a one time deal at Wide Whale’s little party,” Venture said with a chuckle, “Bad pick up lines only work on me after a few too many pick me ups.” 

“Oh I’m not here to just roll around on the bed sheets with you, stardust,” he said firmly boldly taking a step towards him taking his bright sparkling costume from the floor, “I’m no brute like Samson. I’m here to prove to you I’m better then that. Smarter then that. More then willing to hold your heart.” 

“That costume is worth more then your life,” was all Venture said to his statement, “Handle it with care or you might not like the consequences.”

“I handle all delicate things with care,” he said with a wink hanging the costume back up and closing the distance between them placing a gentle kiss on the man’s lips that he didn’t pull away from but he didn’t try to return raising his eyebrow at him.

“My door will be open later tonight and I expect you to come,” he whispered in his ear tempted to leave a kiss on his ear lobe like he had done that night at Wide Whale’s but found the strength to hold back.

“And why in the world would I do that?”

“I will prove myself to you tonight, stardust by stealing from the most important man in this city or I shall die trying.”

A devilish grin crept over his face seeing the light glow of red briefly light up the man’s cheeks before he shook it away giving Copy Cat a warning glare.

The only way to steal this one’s heart was by proving he was just as smart and cunning and competent as he was as Samson had done with brute force before him.

Copy Cat though, did everything a little more stylishly.


	4. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of my Christmas drabbles, more to come soon!

“This is the best you could do?”

Brock held the hideous, Christmas themed socks between his fingers and just gave an even stare at Rusty flushing beside him. He wasn’t even mad, maybe not even disappointed but he wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t annoyed this was the best the man could do for a Christmas gift.

“I was busy and when I got to the mall finally, it was crowded, so I got whatever I could grab that wasn’t already being fought over.”

Brock couldn’t help the eye roll, “You waited until Christmas Eve to do your shopping and you were surprised by the crowd?”

“I didn’t wait by choice,” Rusty sneered yanking one of the many pairs of ugly, fuzzy socks he had gotten from his trip back from Brock, “Monarch held me captive for god knows how long because of you and I had five commissions to complete before I could worry about Christmas.”

“Three hours isn’t that long,” Brock snickered shoving the blushing man against the couch.

“It’s a very long time when the bills are coming up and you have a time limit to get an order done before someone else steals your customer…”

“That was three months ago,” he said with another eye roll pinning the now giggling man against the couch, “Being held in Monarch’s cell for three hours, three months ago means everyone on your list gets socks for Christmas?”

“Not everyone,” he breathed out, not hiding his enthusiasm very well, stabbing Brock with his knobby knees.

“Your gift will be wrapped up in your room when the boys go to bed.”

Brock snickered stealing a kiss from the man, not holding back the sigh at how the man needily shoved his tongue in his mouth.

“You can’t gift yerself to the boys like that, please tell me you got them something better then socks…”

“Oh relax,” he mumbled pulling Brock closer to him, “I made them new hover bikes months ago…”


	5. Pete/Rusty: Nightmare

On nights Brock left, Pete liked to stay over in Rusty’s dorm.

On rare occasions they got essays done together but it was more likely for them to just smoke weed and listen records before passing out on Rusty’s bunk.

These nights were always peaceful, no arguing with his roommate or dealing with his creepy man servant. No Brock busting up theirs little party.

As much as he loved Mike, sometimes you just needed a night with just Rusty and no mention of a girl you had no chance with.

Pete wasn’t sure why but it was always more comforting to sleep with rusty then it was to sleep alone, his friend had no personal boundaries once he passed out and clung tight to him. It should have been uncomfortable, Pete knew but it was warm and welcome. Rusty had a hard time expressing he cared for people when he was awake but it seemed like asleep he was ready to show anyone affection.

He finally found himself drifting off again after briefly waking to Rusty throwing his arm across him and resting his head on shoulder and pulling him close like a stuffed animal. He smiled almost liking the attention drifting back to sleep, feeling more relaxed then before.

He woke again to rusty mumbling about something, yanking his arm away from Pete making him rise up, almost embarrassed hoping Rusty wasn’t offended he enjoyed him subconsciously snuggling against him.

He squinted in the dark and realized his friend was still asleep but the way his head kept shaking and he kept mumbling he knew he wasn’t having pleasant dreams.

“Please….stop…”

“Rust…” Pete finally said gently putting his hand on his shoulder only to have it smacked away.

“I fucking hate you….”

Pete knew that wasn’t directed at him seeing his friend thrash to the side, gasping hard in his sleep but it stung harder then being hit. He bit his lip not knowing what to do, he couldn’t leave his friend like this but he wasn’t going to be in a good mood when he woke up and Pete wasn’t sure if he could ever handle those words being directed straight at him. Rust was all he had, he wasn’t willing to let go over anything, he didn’t even know if he was willing to leave for the night. He silently hoped rust would just calm down and settle back into normal sleep so he could pretend this didn’t happen.

Pete would never be that lucky seeing his friend beginning to quake beside him, crying. He wasn’t assure if he was really awake and if he was he wasn’t aware Pete was there anymore.

He was pressing his face into his pillow and taking deep breaths trying to get rid of his tears but failing seemingly still clinging to whatever he had experienced in his dream.

Pete took a deep breath and hoped his friend wouldn’t hate him or lash out for this but pulled him close to him laying back on the bed.

To his surprise Rust just clung hard to him, turning around and burying his face in his chest.

Pete didn’t know what to say so he said nothing and just let his friend cling to him. He wasn’t really sure if Rust would remember any of this in the morning the way he was acting and the way he just passed back out again.

Hesitantly, Pete ran his fingers through his stringy red hair not minding how greasy it was.

Rusty settled against him sighing almost happily in his sleep so Pete kept doing it.

As predicted, Rusty didn’t seem to know what happened last night or was just really good at acting like he didn’t know.

But Pete knew and couldn’t stop thinking about all the times Rust had flinched at his fathers touch when he dropped by for surprise visits.

Pete had never hated anyone in his life, never had reason to but he hated Jonas Venture.


	6. Pete/Rusty: Snuggling

Rusty was gnawing hard against his lip, pacing back and forth making Pete lower the book he really needed to read for his essay, the essay that would determine if he passed the semester or not. He sighed realizing neither of their upcoming assignments were going to be done soon watching his friend wring his hands again, lost in his own thoughts, coming down from the pills he bought from Johnny.

“Johnny got arrested last night,” he finally grumbled a nasty pop of his wrist making Pete cringe hard.

“Yeah? So?” Pete asked just watching his friend begin pacing more.

“We need to find another dealer!” Rusty spat his way, glaring hard at his friend, his bags were getting worse and his shaking wasn’t stopping. He was really coming down from whatever he had been buying from Johnny. Pete felt it was an annoyance more then anything buying weed from someone new, it wasn’t quite the end of the world as it was to Rust right now.

“I can’t face Christmas sober,” Rusty finally snarled continuing to pace harder around the room, gnawing his lips harder.

He finally stopped his pacing looking ready to break down, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking harder.

Pete got up and gently wrapped his arms around his friend, no that wasn’t right, they had to be more then that, right? Just friends didn’t do the things they did together, just friends didn’t hold each other close like this. He knew all this, Rusty knew all this but neither could say it, so they were just best friends.

They sank on the floor together, Pete kissing Rusty on cheek as he finally broke down, coming down from whatever Johnny had been selling him, coming down from the memories he would never come to terms with his father caused.

“I don’t want to go home,” he sobbed turning into Pete as he cried, “I don’t want to go home to him, I want to stay with you Pete.”

Both knew that wasn’t an option, they had to go home. They had to go on pretending they weren’t together. Maybe Jonas would accept them, Pete didn’t know, he seemed fine with his gay friend but Pete knew he wouldn’t accept Jonas. He was too much of a coward to protect his love, the most important thing in his life, so he would stay away and just pick up the pieces afterwards. He couldn’t watch Jonas hurt him but he would never protect him, it was better to not face it.

Rusty deserved better but he wanted him, so he would just have to learn to pick up the pieces better.


	7. Action Johnny / Rusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just really like Action Johnny/Rusty, I need to make some ;.; 
> 
> (also sorry gang, I'm uploading all my Tumblr drabbles before the purge for obvious reasons lol, sorry for the spam)

He can’t hang out here.

He is ruining your chances.

He just brings out the worst in you, why is he around again?

His dad told him that, yelling it so loud it echoed through the compound. Threatening to cut his inheritance like Benton had done to Johnny if he caught that boy in his room again, ruining his study sessions in the learning bed.

Pete told him that, angry that Johnny kept ruining their DND games and breaking their things tripping out in his dorm room where they had been housing the project that would help them pass Impossibles class.

Now Brock was yelling it at him as he laid strung out on whatever Johnny gave him with his bad influence holding him tight.

He waved his hand towards his body guard, he knew Johnny was bad for him, he had known it since he was sixteen.

He waved his hand at his body guard, not feeling like being yelled at or being bossed around in his own home.

He began to giggle as Johnny began nipping and kissing at his neck and Brock just became more annoyed they were doing this while he was in the room. He wasn’t leaving though. He had that look in his eyes, he was going to toss Johnny out himself if he had to.

“Your sons just died, you can’t just throw yourself back at this junkie instead of handling the problem!”

Rusty said nothing, this was the fifth time his sons had died, he didn’t plan on bringing them back. He couldn’t. If he couldn’t find solace in death because of Brock, he would find it in old habits.

“Fuck you man!” Rusty was surprised to see Johnny rising up and looking ready to fight Brock, oh this would be good.

“Those boys are dead! It’s wrong to want to bring them back after that! What the fuck do you know—“

Rusty rolled his eyes at the inevitable ass kicking and Johnny being kicked out by Brock. He didn’t really react just rolling over, planning on going back to bed when his door was once more thrown open by Brock glaring hard at him.

“I am giving you an hour, then you will get up and we are handling the problem. No more drugs and no more Johnny.”

With that he slammed the door shut hard behind him.


	8. Pete/Rusty and Rusty/Johhny: Eggnog

“Just drink it.”

Pete just drank a lot of things, Pete just did a lot of things without thinking twice about it but this was Action Johnny he was talking about. You could never be sure what that one put in anything he offered.

“He didn’t spike it with drugs this time,” Rusty snickered, easy for him to snicker about, he didn’t have to deal with the last trip Johnny had sent him on without his consent.

“Look,Mike is fine after drinking it,” Mike took another drink of the eggnog and gave Pete a wave indicating it was not drugged. Pete just stared down at the plastic red cup Rusty handed him not trusting Johnny enough to consume anything he offered him.

He scowled at his best friend as he yanked the cup from his hand and took a long swig, giving his smuggest grin.

“Its just his stupid homemade eggnog,” he said rolling his eyes, “I think you are hurting his feelings by not even trying it.”

“I’m not a girl, Rusty,” Johnny snarled making Pete cringe hard as he punched Rusty in the arm, “I don’t get my ‘feelings’ hurt.”

“Just drink it, Casper,” Johnny snarled sitting on Rusty’s bunk next to Pete while Rusty himself settled on the other side, “Rusty is the biggest pussy I know and he drank it.”

Rusty frowned setting a glare on Johnny who just snickered at him leaning over Pete and to his dismay laying a kiss on Rusty. Pete hated Johnny and hated that he just hung around here all the time trying to take Rusty from him.

Rusty messed around with anyone who would have him and Pete hated it. Hated that he had to share with someone like Johnny cause he was too cowardly to properly make a move.

Pete finally took a long gulp and instantly found himself spitting out the drink, it was foul and tasted like the eggs in it were rotten.

“What’s in this?” he groaned out sticking his tongue out at the taste.

“That’s my recipe,” Johnny snapped punching Pete in the arm instantly bringing tears to his eyes, “Maybe get some taste, light weight.”

“His dad is a drunk,” Rusty snickered into Pete’s ear pulling him close and placing a kiss on his ear lobe instantly making him perk up, Rusty was always frisky and loose when he got to drinking and there must have been half a liquor store in this eggnog.

“His secret recipe is whatever has the highest amount of alcohol and store bought eggnog. We have been stealing this shit from his dad since the first adult Christmas party we were allowed to attend.”

“Rusty was a god damn light weight then too,” Johnny said with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes, “He threw up in the coat closet and got us grounded.”

“I was twelve!” Rusty whined leaning over Pete to shove Johnny, “Give me a break!”

Johnny opened his mouth to argue but stopped catching Mike passed out in the corner of his eye. A smile spreading across his face.

“Hey Casper, you should join me and Rusty in getting some action while he’s out.”

“What about Brock? He should be back soon,” Pete groaned, maybe into the idea of being with Rusty but not so much their drug dealer.

“Yeah he can join too if he’s in to it.”

Rusty rolled his eyes, “Your dad is going to kick you out again if you don’t get home.”

Johnny looked angry that Rusty brought his dad up and Pete almost feared he would get violent like last time, but he just grumbled to himself that he needed to get back before curfew anyway or he would be breaking parole and marched out the door.

Rusty smiled climbing on top of Pete, straddling his hips making him groan at the added weight but he could always appreciate the way Rusty placed butterfly kisses down his neck. 

“We have an hour before practice is done, want me to give you head before he gets back and Mike wakes up?”

Pete just gave him a wicked grin, who was he to deny himself that privilege?


	9. Pete/Billy

“Hey! That’s mine!”

Pete didn’t stop what he was doing, he tore the package open anyway dumping the content into his mug.

“I didn’t see yer name on it, fella.”

Billy picked up the thrown away box of hot coco mix and pointed at his name written on it in bold red ink.

“We’ll share it, it’s the last one and we’re out of coffee.”

Billy just growled loudly but knew he wasn’t getting through this mans thick skull anytime soon.

“Don’t add water! You need to use milk!” Billy whined loudly watching the albino fill the cup with water and beginning to stir, humming Duran Duran ignoring billy now as he tossed it in the microwave.

“Oh it will taste the same.”

“That is a lie dirty lie and we both know it!”

Billy snarled loudly collapsing on their sofa knowing there was no getting through to this idiot albino. The man never listened and now their (HIS) hot chocolate would taste terrible.

“Oh quit sulking,” Pete chuckled settling on the sofa as well, stretching his thin white legs across his lap.

“I am not,” billy grunted gently running his hand over the mans legs.

Pete took a loud and long noisy sip before passing it to billy. Billy glared at the lumpy hot chocolate and almost didn’t take a drink.

Pete chuckled kissing him on the forehead making him sigh loudly, it could be worse. Rusty could be here too and Pete and Rusty together would have meant he got no hot chocolate at all.


	10. Sirena/Hank

Hank sat at the bus station, taking in the sun rise, lighting up the snow half blinding him.

He turned his head away sighing. He was a little nervous, he didn’t know where he was going and had spent the night at a bus station. He chuckled at that, he went from waking up in a penthouse to waking up on the streets.

Maybe he should just go home, only dad would be able to confirm what uncle Rodney said anyway. With the bad blood between his dad and original team Venture there was really no way of knowing if that was the truth or just another lie his dad told. His dad was good at telling lies and keeping secrets.

He was about to give up, lost in his own thoughts when a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

“Hey there stranger.”

He glared at the ground he had nothing to say to Sirena.

“I know yer mad…what me and Dean did was wrong…what I did was wrong.”

Hank snorted at that, he didn’t exactly hear an “I’m sorry” in those excuses.

“Ya can’t just leave town and run away.”

“I’m going to find my mom and you can’t stop me.”

The gusto he started off with just dropped more and more with each word, making him sound like a scared child.

“Hank….ya can’t just wander around and try to find someone who might not exist.”

Hank finally broke down at that, tears slowly leaking, he didn’t know what he was doing. He was just hurting and wanted to find someone who cared that he hurt.

He felt Sirena pull him into a close hug and whisper how sorry she was this happened. He didn’t knock her away, he let her comfort him. Even if she hurt him, he didn’t care, he just needed this.

“Come with me hank,” she said firmly pulling him up, “We’ll go talk to yer dad about yer mom and if he don’t answer. I got my ways of finding out.”

He wanted so bad to fight her but just let her pull him away from the bus stop and shove him into the cab she came here in.


	11. Brock/Rusty: snowed in

What a time for the weather to act up like it was.

Rusty wasn’t holding up after the twins fifth death, he wouldn’t even get out of bed now.

Brock glared at the snow storm whiting out every inch of the compound, no one was going to be getting in or out for some time.

He watched Helper beep around the kitchen, trying in vain to find something Doc would eat but well he had his mind set of dying right now. Brock sighed loudly, marching up the stairs and entering the master bedroom without wasting his time knocking first. 

Doc glanced up at him but didn’t put any more effort into that, just lying there staring off into nothing.

“They suffered this time Brock…”

Brock got into bed with him pulling him close, running his fingers through his poor thinning red hair, shaking out the lose strands that stuck to his fingers as he pulled his hand away.

“They cried and cried and cried for me….I let my own kids suffer…” his breath was shaking hard, the room was freezing making puffs of smoke highlight every panicked breath he took.

“I’m no better then Jonas…”

He was full on breaking down now, Brock pulled him close to him, kissing him on the forehead trying in vain to calm him down.

“Once the storm settles down, they will be back and we can—”

“No,” Rusty hissed trying to shove himself away from his bodyguard, “I can’t! No more—”

Brock just held him tighter, not letting him fight, not letting him reopen his self inflicted wounds.

He fell back into another sobbing mess, claiming he hated Brock and he wanted him to leave but Brock was going no where and he knew he already won this fight.


	12. AU Brock/Rusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I did some kissing drabbles today and this is my fav

“Doc, come sit down.”

Rusty always got like this before a convention, antsy, refusing to relax. He had been going since the last evening. Double checking his invention, just another safety inspection he assured him once more before giving him a good night kiss and never making it to bed.

His red hair was in disarray after another jog from the lab to the kitchen for just one last cup of coffee he promised an hour ago and here he was pouring his fifth cup leaning against the counter, arguing on the phone with his investor again.

Brock frowned realizing that was the same suit he had on for their cocktail party at Pete and Billy’s three nights ago.

Brock sighed realizing his husband wasn’t listening to him, reaching over and taking his cell phone and hanging up.

Rusty turned a sour look at him opening his mouth, about to give Brock an earful.

Brock smiled rolling his eyes and pressing his lips firmly against his before he could start before he swept him off his feet making him turn a firm glare at him.

“Brock—!” He began again but Brock merely pressed his lips against his once more to keep him from starting.

Rusty huffed loudly in annoyance but once he was snuggled against Brock on the couch, he was out like a light.

Brock pressed another firm kiss against his lips as he began to snore before pulling him closer and running his fingers through his hair to keep him asleep as he watched the game.


	13. Pete/Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Pete/ Billy kiss prompts I got so far. They are short, so I'm putting them together

-Kiss Good Morning- 

Rusty Venture was a very cheap man and that would never change no matter how many millions you put on his name.

Billy was stuck in not only the same room with White on their latest business trip but he was stuck in the same bed with him.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal, he had been stuck in the same trailer with him for over twenty years but stuck in a tiny twin size bed with another man felt intimate. They couldn’t turn in any direction without still managing to touch each other and when White finally passed out, Billy felt his cheeks turning a bright red as he was mistaken for a pillow and pulled close to the other man.

Billy thought it should feel claustrophobic but with each whistled breath from the other man and each even heart beat against his ear, it became more soothing, gently lulling him into a peaceful night rest.

“Morning pally,” he felt White mumble shifting next to him, “Sorry—”

Billy didn’t know why but he cut off his hasty apology with a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. Pete was cut off guard but didn’t pull away from the first of many good morning kisses. 

\----

-Kiss on a Scar-   
\--------

Pete stood in the doorway, just watching Billy tinker with his mechanical hand, a deep frown on his face as he flexed his hand before sighing and setting the screw driver down.

Pete ground his teeth against his bottom lip, if he was a braver man, he would ask Billy what was wrong but that would mean admitting his own faults. Billy knew it was partially his fault he had that hand, how he had lied to him all those years ago, ruining his chances.

“It’s crazy but I’m not mad at you,” Billy grumbled towards him making Pete finally swallow his fears and step into the room, sitting next to him on the bed.

Gently, without words, Pete did the bravest thing he ever thought he would do and picked up Billy’s mechanical hand, the hand that had been lost because of Pete’s selfishness and pushing him into that ring and gently pressed a kiss on it.

Billy didn’t push him away, letting Pete hold his hand tight as they both sat, wallowing in the past. 

\------  
\- Kiss Where it Hurts- 

\-----

“White, oh my god, do you have to have the volume up so high?”

Pete had been at it all night with his video games, snapped at billy it was an important competition he was having with rusty when he demanded he shut it off at 1 am. Now it was nearing noon and Billy’s head ache was pounding as fast the buttons on Pete’s controller.

“I need music while I play,” he grumbled not taking his blood shot eyes off the screen of his computer hitting the controller faster.

“It’s giving me a head ache!” Billy moaned louder over his David Bowie sound track.

Pete grumbled curses before tossing his controller and slamming his laptop shut. He pouted for just a moment before rising and pressing a kiss against Billy’s pounding skull and inviting him to go to bed with him.

Billy took him up on the offer and soon found himself nestled under a snoring albino.


	14. Pete/Rusty

“My dad just died.” 

Pete, still nursing his wounds from his friend’s room mate’s out burst from the night before, didn’t have any words of comfort for him. Just glancing away from him, looking towards his own sprained arm. He didn’t know what Rusty wanted him to say or if he was just lying about this news to put the attention on him after a night like that. 

“I have to go back home…my uncles say I have to take over his company now…” 

Pete gave him a sympathetic look, he had never seen Rusty so vulnerable, so lost in his thoughts. He was staring at his friend desperately, silently begging him, for what Pete didn’t know. 

He still didn’t know what to say as Rusty sat on his bunk next to him, still staring at him with a desperation he hadn’t seen from him. His hand nervously resting on Pete’s hand. 

“Can you go with me?” 

It was such a childish question, mumbled out quickly by the other man, his cheeks lighting up realizing how selfish he sounded. He was asking Pete to drop everything so he didn’t have to go back to being alone. 

Pete wanted to say no but something in the way his friend was staring at him, begging him, made it impossible too. 

He sighed out an alright, not sure what else to say to him. 

Pete’s eyes widened feeling Rusty slam against him, a hug would be weird under any circumstance but the kiss was new territory. It was gentle too   
gentle to be from Rusty. 

It was gentle and sweet and all the things the other man wasn’t. Rusty was vulnerable enough to give him this and Pete found himself pulling him closer and letting this happen. 

Rusty was about to pull away, looking embarrassed but Pete found himself pulling him back. Not knowing what he was doing, kissing him again, letting Rusty push in a little harder on the kiss. Gently pushing Pete against the mattress as the kiss deepened, the faint taste of blood making Pete gag a little from the teeth Brock had knocked out of Rusty’s mouth earlier. 

Gently, he pushed Rusty back for both of their sake, spitting some of the blood from his mouth onto the carpet. 

There would be better times for greedy, desperate kisses, maybe the rest of their lives if encounters like this weren’t a one off thing, but now Pete would have to pack.


	15. Brock/Rusty

“They got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?” 

Brock was glaring hard at the twig of a man in front of him, trying desperately to shove his infants at him. Both were screaming at the top of their lungs. It was impossible to have any down time at the Venture Compound. He got more peace out on the field.

“A dirty diaper isn’t a present,” Brock said evenly taking Hank from Rusty and grabbing the man by the back of the shirt and hauling him up the stairs with him. He was always trying to weasel out of this and Brock wasn’t his nanny, he was his body guard and….

He let that train of thought stop delicately plopping a now giggling Hank on the changing table and forcing Rusty in front of it, making it clear he was going to do the dirty work.

He moaned and complained the entire way through the ordeal. Brock would say his gagging was exaggerated if his own stomach wasn’t turning as well looking down at the messy load Dean had left in his pants. A sweet gift for his father and Brock wasn’t about to accept it.

“You could try help—” Brock cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips making the man blush and turn away, finally going quiet as he finished cleaning up his sons.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss? I thought it was too personal?”

Rusty had that smug look on his face, that look that guaranteed he would be on his knees for him tonight. Brock groaned, he hated that this was turning into more then just a one time, drunk night of pleasure.

“Anything to get you to shut—,” Brock grunted back at him about to turn away when Rusty cut him off with a gentle kiss, standing on his tip toes to reach, smug smile widening as he turned away, his arms full of screaming but clean twins. 

Brock frowned touching his lips, hating that he kinda liked how that felt.


	16. Pete/Rusty

“I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”

Pete gave rusty an incredulous look, they were sitting in his hospital room after he threw himself out a window. He wasn’t about to run back to the lab because his boyfriend / boss had no real plans of stopping working.

He had been droning on and on for about an hour about getting the company out of the red and he was mad Pete was more concerned about the fact someone he had been in love with since college had thrown himself out a window. For reasons that only existed to him.

“I’m your boss now,” Pete finally found the courage to say, putting his foot down, “and neither of us are leaving the hospital.”

Rusty was taken back by that and sank down in his bed, pouting. Pete just rolled his eyes at that, crawling in bed next to him and gently running his finger down his head until Rusty settled down and gently began messaging his scalp to keep him down.

He smiled realizing the action had finally made him fall asleep.

“Drugging him is easier,” Brock grunted at him coming back into the room.

Pete just shrugged at their body guard, nothing was easy when it came to rusty.


	17. Brock/Rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the first death of the twins. 
> 
> (these are all from a round of ask memes I did.)

“D..did you just make that noise?”

Rusty was grinding against Brock’s nerves, he was being more paranoid about imaginary threats then Brock was. That might have been due to him being up for four days straight on a drug binder though.

He was twitching as he peaked out the curtains, almost convinced something was out there. Convinced someone was trying to steal his invention that barely worked. Convinced something was out there, ready to yank the boys from them.

He tried to convince Brock their death didn’t mean anything to him, there were back ups, they were going to be fine no matter what but the way he was twitching and making security measures after security measure told Brock Myra burning his sons alive and Brock only managing to save him was destroying him inside.

“It’s time for another costumed weirdo to come back,” he began rambling again, glancing back at Brock, “Maybe we should up security more.”

They hadn’t had a real threat from the guild in weeks, he wasn’t thinking of the Guild and Brock knew that. He was afraid Myra was going to come back.

Brock held himself better but he couldn’t get his mind off the boys screaming either and how he couldn’t get to them in time. Their boys had died on his watch. He let Doc make those dangerous security measures for his sake too but they needed to be stronger then this. He needed to be stronger then this for his family.

He gently wrapped an arm around Rusty’s too thin frame and rested his head on his thinning red hair looking out at the sunny day they were wasting hiding in the house. Locking themselves and the boys up instead of moving on.

“It’s fine,” Brock said firmly pulling Rusty away from the window and forcing the man to sit down for the first time in hours, forcing him to rest. Doc scoffed at him, but laid his head on his lap, settling down for a minute.

A minute was all Brock was going to allow them before he set things back to normal. He knew that was what was truly best for this family.


	18. AU Brock/Rusty

Did you hear Pete and Billy finally tied the knot?”

Brock was barely paying him any attention, sharpening one of his large knives, leaning against the balcony outside the master bedroom in his finest suit waiting for Rusty to just pick out something to wear so they could leave.

“I mean really, I don’t know what took them that long,” Rusty groaned brushing back his red hair and deciding he didn’t want to attend the formal party in his white tux, it didn’t feel like something that would wow the investors enough. Brock stopped him from taking his jacket back off, hefting it back up his shoulders before he could start.

 

“Hurry up, we need to go before the boys get antsy.”

Rusty frowned at the man but didn’t argue with him, slipping on the large winter jacket he was forcing him into, ready to leave.

 

“Why are you hurrying me just to have White throwing his big news in my face again?”

It was no secret, Rusty liked to be the star of attention anywhere he went and was a bit sore White had gone behind his back and gotten married. Now the party that would have been celebrating his show was going to be about him.

“No,” Brock grunted opening his boyfriend’s hand and dropping something into his palm before quickly cupping it again to keep up the suspense, “It will be the second biggest news they will have heard all day. Now hurry up.”

Rusty opened his palm and gasped loudly at the large engagement ring his body guard had dropped there.


	19. AU Rusty/Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now of the request drabbles <3

“And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.” 

Pete was snickering, Rusty knew he wasn’t anywhere near upset he had destroyed a man financially with questionable business tactics. They were the only ones currently in the Penthouse, the boys were out with Brock for the evening, giving the couple alone time after months of having to let others play the third wheel on their date nights.

“He made Dean cry,” Rusty bemoaned pouring them both drinks, “Besides, I didn’t kill him.”

“Not physically maybe,” Pete said with a shrug resting against his husband’s shoulder as he finally sat down, “But did you see that look in his eyes? That is someone who is dead inside.”

“You are down right scary when ya wanna be ya know,” Pete continued to snicker taking a drink from the martini (or Doctini as Rusty called them).

“Its just business,” he huffed resting his hand on his husband’s hair, “Rusty Venture is a lot less scary then Vengeance, so he did get a lucky break all things considered.”

“Rust, you took the man’s business and ruined the man’s marriage, what worse could ya do arching ‘im?”

“I didn’t tell him to get in bed with ten other women,” Rusty sneered down at Pete playfully, “I just happened to have photographic evidence that ruined an unhappy marriage.”

“Uh huh,” Pete said with an eye roll, “Sure just happened.”

Rusty opened his mouth but Pete cut him off with a kiss, pinning him down onto the couch making Rusty smile as climbed on top of him. Oh yes, tonight would be fun indeed.


	20. Brock/Rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these Sunday and am just now posting here from Tumblr

Rusty was seething, sending glares in Brock’s general direction every time he walked into the room.

Brock had always known Rusty was the jealous type but he was taking this hard.

“Doc,” Brock grunted towards the little man making him turn his angry expression on him once more, “it was one damn time!”

Rusty said nothing to him, swatting a row of vials down childishly as possible leaving a large mess for Brock to clean up as he stormed out of the room, only stopping to send another glare at Brock and finally sneering at him what was on his mind before he bolted off again. Never one to deal with his problems. Running away from them like the coward he was.

“You really don’t see anything wrong with calling me your girlfriend’s name while you fuck me, do you??”

Brock knocked more vials onto the ground before he bolted after him.


	21. AU Brock/Rusty

Brock had never considered himself gay before he met him. He had always considered himself a man’s man, a womanizer and nothing less then straight.

Rusty wasn’t exactly a traditionally beautiful man, he didn’t have feminine features but he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either. Not the type who “turned a man gay” as he would have thought in the past before this little fire ball made him challenge his own thoughts and think deeper about his own sexuality.

He had just married another man and it felt right despite what he would have thought of this in the past.

Doc snuggled close to him, his red hair brushing against his chest as he snored felt right.

He kissed him on the side of the head and pulled him closer, running his fingers across his bare skin.

He loved this annoying, stubborn man and that felt right.

He slammed his fist against the alarm clock on the nightstand, mumbling for the inanimate object to fuck off, not caring rusty would be bitching about that action in the morning.

He just wanted to hold his husband a little longer and admire that this man was his.


	22. AU Rusty/Pete

Hank had been going through an interesting phase lately, he wanted to be a rock star now. Pete could only chuckle at his new step son’s new goal in life, it wasn’t like he didn’t have the connections to make that happen. His father was a broadway star and worth half a million, if his son wanted to be a rising star, his dad was going to make it happen.

Pete had mostly been indifferent towards his endeavors, a little annoyed at the screeching guitars (he had been leaving subtle hints he wanted him to change up his music style with the records he left all over his room). It was only when he walked into the kitchen one day to find his husband in a skirt and wig did he find it amusing.

“Is the skirt supposed to be this short?” he asked eying him up, resting his hand on his husband’s thigh (snickering when he realized he shaved) and resting his head against his fluffy red hair as he traveled his hand up.

“No, Hank just wanted me to be an annoyed house wife, but I thought this would be funner,” he purred playfully, pushing his husband’s hand under the skirt.

Pete hadn’t attempted to be the dominant one before, but seeing him like this he was willing to try and maybe that’s what Rusty was playing at.


	23. Pete/Rusty kiss prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a huge dump of small kiss prompt drabbles I did last week I forgot to put here. I'm just lumping all the Pete Rusty ones together cause they are small.

(Kiss in secret, college AU) 

 

This was the stupidest thing either had ever done. Jonas was right down stairs. They could both hear his record player filling the house with songs that “reminded him of adventure” even upstairs in Rusty’s room.

Well, nothing was more adventurous then this. Having sex while a man who would and could kill you was down stairs, getting drunk and humming along to a song he once played while he tortured another human being.

Rusty climbed on top of him and pressed his finger to his lips telling his friend to be quiet as he placed a kiss on his lips to help calm both of their nerves.

 

(lazy kiss, AU Where Pete gets back with Rusty after he has his kids) 

 

Pete was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee watching his boyfriend feeding one of the twins. They both had blood shot eyes after two days of taking care of fussy, teething babies. Pete was ready for a vacation after this.

Rusty looked exhausted, gently rocking the baby who was finally mellowing in his arms and contently drinking from his bottle. There was a large blue print spread across the table that he was staring down at, ready to head down to the lab soon.

Pete did not sign up for this, when he came back to Rusty after his failed Hosting days, he did not want to enter parenthood with him. Rusty did not tell him about the babies when he called him begging things would work this time and he was ready to bolt after the nonstop crying alone. 

He should have made Billy come with him. Hell he should have stayed with Billy.

Pete took another long drink of his coffee, ready to go back to bed when he felt lips brush against his cheek making him smile. A tired, quick kiss, smashed lazily against his cheek before he picked up his now sleeping children before heading to the lab.

It would be cute if he wasn’t so annoyed with this man dragging him into this.

(a kiss to gain something, college AU) 

“Come on! It’s not a big deal!”

Rusty said nothing, looking away from his friend. Asking his dad for anything was going to be a disaster. Asking for the kind of money Pete wanted for new audio equipment was going to be a nightmare. Dad would want to know what the money was for and when he found it was for his kinda maybe boyfriend…

His hands were shaking and his teeth were grinding against his lower lip. Dad would kill him.

“Just tell yer dad yer going into show business again,” Pete moaned not picking up on Rusty’s discomfort at the idea of asking Jonas for anything, “That’s what ya said he wanted right?”

“He wants me to try to get into hosting science shows,” Rusty mumbled that old anger rising again that his dad didn’t think he was good enough to be a real super scientist and didn’t want him ruining the Venture name too badly.

“Just tell ‘im yer doing that.”

Rusty opening his mouth to argue but he was at a loss for words feeling smooth lips against his. Pete’s hand caressing the side of his face as he slid his tongue in further and teasingly pulling away. That smile telling him he wasn’t going to get more unless he asked.


	24. Platonic Rusty and Blue Morpho

“Dad!!!”

Don politely excused himself from his conversation with Benton Quest as his son barrelled towards them. Panting hard from his short sprint from his spot on the blankets with Rusty on the lawn towards his father.

“What’s up, Mal?” he asked crouching down by his six year old who instantly latched on to him, already yanking him towards the area he had come from.

“You need to make Rusty better!”

Don frowned glancing towards Jonas who was flirting with one of the women here, not paying his son any mind.

“What’s wrong with Rusty?” he asked letting his son pull him towards the older child, taking another glance at Jonas who wasn’t paying any attention to them.

“He has an injury and his dad didn’t heal it right!!!” Malcom bellowed yanking harder at his father. Rusty look embarrassed turning his head away as Don approached their little blanket, Rusty’s soda unopened in his hands, finger tapping against it nervously as he turned redder as father and son squatted close to him.

He was looking towards his own father who was leaning close to the woman and whispering in her ear.

“Its a scar,” he mumbled annoyed as Malcom forcefully grabbed his arm forcing his father to look at an injury that had healed years ago.

“But yer dad didn’t kiss it better or it would be gone!” Malcom half yelled at him poking at the injury.

“That’s not how it works….” Rusty groaned looking desperately towards Don now not getting through to his son.

Don gently ran his finger over the fading long scar and gently placed a kiss on it making the preteen turn bright red turning his head away. Don chuckled catching his smile, ruffling his hair before returning to the adults table.


	25. Pete/Billy

(a kiss to give up control) 

 

“You sure your ready for this?”

Billy was having second thoughts, even sitting on top of a naked Pete white, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. They had just started their relationship, were they going too fast? Was this the right time—

Pete cut off his anxious thoughts with a kiss on his lips.

He was ready. They were ready.

He pulled Billy closer with his hand, deepening his kiss, wanting billy to take control from there.

(casual kiss) 

Wasn’t this just the domestic scene to find himself in.

Sitting on the sofa, Billy’s head in his lap, some cheesy romantic comedy they were both annoyed with watching but too lazy to do anything about it.

It was sometimes hard to believe this was Pete’s life and how happy he was to have fallen into a simple little life. Just him, Billy and the TV every Friday night. No St. Cloud to fight, no Rusty to boss them around, no old people interrupting them.

He smiled bending down and kissing Billy on lips and was more then satisfied with the content smile he gave him, returning the kiss.

A casual kiss for a casual night.


	26. Brock/Rusty

He came back, but only temporarily. He was only here to drop Helper back off to them and he would already be out the door if it wasn’t for rusty clinging to him, refusing to let him go.

“Let go Doc.”

It was a command, he was warning him now he was about to rip him away. Rusty knew he wouldn’t really hurt him, so he clung harder. He wasn’t going to let him go. He wasn’t going to go back to feeling unsafe.

Rusty knew he was almost out of time. Brock felt this was the best. He reached forward, locking them both in a kiss, just like that first kiss that started their relationship. Rusty was younger then, head full of hair and half bleeding to death but Brock had let him. He let him do it now too. Tenderly cupping the back of his head and letting the kiss last longer then it should.

Rusty knew he was going to throw him aside though, tossing helpers beeping head at him as he landed.

“I love you…” he choked out, curling into himself feeling like he was losing everything again.

He didn’t expect him to lovingly drape his jacket around his shivering arms and place a kiss on his head before he left.

“Yeah I know Doc,” he whispered in his ear holding him for a moment before rising and leaving anyway.

“This is for the best.”


	27. Action Johnny / Rusty

When Johnny was fifteen, he was growing tired of constantly being stuck with the new models of boy adventurer every time his father forced him to go to his friends. Well, friend was stretching it, dad spent their last dime on booze again, they needed money for his research and the government and the OSI were no longer willing to give it to him. He was a has been just like Johnny was a has been, he had been replaced by the more rugged and handsome Jonas Venture and Johnny by his cuter, quirkier model. 

He was drinking alone in Jonas’s office, a little disgusted watching his dad beg for Jonas’s scraps. He was half way through the man’s expensive shit when he saw him from the corner of his eye. Little Rusty Venture himself, wearing his signature outfit branding him as a boy adventurer. He was holding his stupid dog, scamp was just a knock off of Bandit, his loyal companion who had died years ago. Everything about Rusty was a knock off. He would be nothing if Johnny hadn’t paved the way.

He was staring at Johnny with those large blue eyes, almost desperately. He wasn’t half as brash as Johnny himself, nervous and scared, jumped at everything. Johnny sometimes suspected it wasn’t just the Guild that terrorized him but he didn’t care enough to say anything.

“Go away shrimp,” he snarled at the child expecting him to run for it at Johnny’s threatening tone but he didn’t. He just stood there, big blue eyes trained on him.

“You’re a boy adventurer too,” he mumbled clinging tighter to his little dog that began licking his face sensing his distress.

“What of it, dork,” Johnny sneered at the younger child.

“You know what its like,” he mumbled into his dog’s fur, “You’re like me.”

Johnny snarled loudly at that, the little shit was not allowed to compare them. Not after his piece of shit dad was taking everything from his family, not when him and his brother had go hungry while dad drank and Race had to go back to the OSI just to get money to send home to them.

He didn’t mean to grab the child like he did, he didn’t mean to make him drop his dog who hit the ground in attack mode snarling at Johnny, he didn’t mean to shove him against the wall. He caught himself enough to not punch a defenseless child at the verge of tears, punching the wall hard enough to make an indent.

He got ahold of his anger and dropped Rusty. Leaving the sobbing child on the ground, he should have felt smug satisfaction but all he felt was guilt. Bullying and tormenting Rusty wasn’t gonna change anything but he couldn’t change what he did, didn’t want to apologize, so he just walked out the door. Kept going until he got to a gas station and called Race. He picked him up with no questions like always, not caring his practical son was drunk, just concerned by his tears and guilt.

—-

Johnny was grown, he had just got out of rehab and again, this time he knew he could put things right. He could get it together.

Dr. Z was becoming his third father, he could never replace Race in Johnny’s heart but he was better then his biological dad. Helping him get back on his feet, getting him an old dog for company. An old bulldog who had seen as much shit in his life as Johnny had, good company, someone to understand.

Zeppelin was his first dog since Bandit had died, he was surprised how much he needed him. How much he kept him in line. Best ear around to vent to. He loved his dog more than anything but he needed someone around who was more human.

He didn’t know why he held onto it but in the back of his wallet was an old beat up picture of Rusty, acne covering every inch of his face, hair long and greasy, worst fashion sense Johnny had ever seen. He was placing a kiss on Johnny’s cheek, softest action he ever got out of the fire ball.

Rusty was destroyed by Jonas, maybe even more then Johnny was destroyed by Benton, give him a compliment and he would give out. Johnny was ashamed he found that out while Rusty was drinking, barely legal and suffering anxiety after his father spent three days verbally abusing him for daring to hit puberty and not be marketable anymore.

Johnny had been running his finger across the picture for days now, longing for better days, missing Rusty. The only one who understood.

That’s why he was here, outside VenTech, the building Rusty had inherited from his now deceased brother (more like son considering he came out of Rusty but Rusty never liked it when he said that).

Hatred let him in and maybe it was a mistake. They had always been bad for each other. It would be different he told himself. They had gotten along fine in recent years.

But that was only when Rust needed something he thought bitterly, booze, drugs and fucking Rusty were hardly payment for staring in his stupid day camp.

He found Rusty downing a bottle of Jack in the lab, in a bad enough mood to just take the alcohol straight instead of making his god awful doctails it seemed.

“Go away, you junkie,” Rust sneered his way before going right back to drinking. It reminded Johnny a little too much of his dad, he meant to yank the bottle away from him.

“That’s rich, call me a junkie when you are drunk.”

“I don’t need you, go away,” he spat at him too drunk to function properly falling out of his chair and onto the ground after failing to yank the bottle back from Johnny.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he yelled at his friend throwing the bottle across the room making them both jump as it shattered, “New chance at life and you are already ruining it!”

“Nothing new about it…” Rusty choked out through a sob, “Same old failure, same old deception, just a new place…”

Johnny picked him off the floor, letting him cling to him as he sobbed. He wasn’t going to leave Rusty this time, not again, this time he would stay and help pick up the pieces.


	28. Non romantic Johnny and Rusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for trauma, budding addiction problems and suicidal thoughts.

It was a social gala the Fitzcarraldos were throwing for their anniversary Johnny first learned Rusty was a coward. He was always going to be looking for the easy way out.

It was exactly the kind of party you would expect of rich New York socialites, rented out hotel, upper floor transformed into a night dancing under the stars standing high above everyone else in the city. Trendy decorations, the finest food, but Johnny didn’t care about that. His eye was on the booze that was unmanned and unguarded, a sixteen-year-old could steal without anyone noticing. He only saw the scantly dressed women Team Venture had invited.

He was also the only one who saw eleven-year-old Rusty staring over the side of the building, seemingly in deep thought. He pushed a glass over the side someone had left near him and stood on his tip toes to watch it shatter on the side walk bellow. 

He glanced behind him towards his guardians, they definitely didn’t notice him contemplating jumping. Jonas had his arms slung around two women, Johnny heard for him to yell out for someone to take care of his son, not telling said son good bye before disappearing down stairs. Horace was eying a young man who looked a few years older then Johnny, a member of food service by the way he was dressed, whispering in his ear. He was blushing, but took his offer, trying to discreetly leave without anyone noticing. Rodney noticed and was yelling out to him he was supposed to be in charge of Rusty tonight, the woman wrapped around him giggling, she was drunk and not his wife.

Rodney yelled towards no one in particular he was leaving as well, someone make sure Rusty made it back to Jonas’s New York home tonight, it wasn’t about to be him.

Rusty had a frown as he glanced back at them but decided if they weren’t going to pay him any mind, he wasn’t going to pay attention to them either. He rolled up the sleeves on his nicely pressed shirt, the dress jacket for his suit must have been lost somewhere, Johnny knew he had been wearing a creepy identical outfit as his father when he came in. He cringed a little seeing the deep lacerations on his wrists but everyone knew Jonas had just snagged him back from some nut job, dragging his feet leaving his son with him for two weeks to do god knew what.

And here he was leaving him again to go satisfy his own needs.

Rusty was sitting on the edge of the building now, looking down at the side walk where he had previously dropped a glass, the hotel wasn’t exactly a sky scraper but it was tall enough to kill a twerp like him on impact.

Johnny hated the little shit, hated how he took what his family had leaving them with nothing, but his insides were turning just seeing the little bastard’s determined look staring down at the street bellow them. You don’t get an easy way out of this life. He felt angrier then he was even thinking about it.

He wanted to yank him off the ledge himself and knock some sense into the little coward.

He didn’t need to, he had never felt more relieved in his life watching Don Fitzcarraldo himself abandon his own party to bend next to the little coward. Whispering something into his ear making that look leave Rusty’s face and be replaced with guilt.

The Blue Morpho would know what a suicide attempt looked like he supposed watching him pick Rusty up and hold him close to him. Whispering in his ear he wasn’t about to leave him, he loved him.

He watched Rusty cling tight to Don and felt a new anger festering bellow the surface. The Blue Morpho would never intervene for him, he was on his sixth drink, his dad was passed out already on a bench being the light weight he was.

Rusty wasn’t the only lost boy here but Don would only abandon his party for him. Johnny just sneered at that and went back to his budding addiction, stealing a cigarette off his dad’s passed out body and lighting it up shamelessly and no one continued to care.


	29. Action Johnny / Rusty

Johnny often suspected Rusty was just messing around, their relationship didn’t mean much to him. It was more of an act of rebellion, a way to get a rise out of Jonas, an act of revenge only Rusty understood. He wasn’t in love like Johnny was in love. He didn’t comprehend how alike they were, how only they would understand each other.

He was fuming, chain smoking, tossing bud after bud onto the ground beside him going through his last pack leaning against a bleacher glaring at him. He was sitting beside his friend, the albino Johnny never cared to learn his name, grinding his teeth across his lower lip lusting after his new roommate watching him practice.

He had been standing back here since practice started, he had been almost worried about Rusty cheating on him for months now. He had been terrified of Rusty leaving him since they started dating. He didn’t want to give up that feeling of belonging. Rusty wasn’t much but not even his adopted brother wanted much to do with him since he started snorting coke, he needed to belong. If he only belonged to another lost boy, he would take it.

Rusty must have finally noticed him standing back here, he didn’t exactly look happy to see him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and hissed something at his friend before getting up, marching towards Johnny.

“You can’t hang out here,” he hissed at him, not even greeting him before he went off on him. Johnny glared at him as he yanked his last cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground, jabbing his finger into his chest.

“I don’t even know why you are always around, we aren’t dating.”

It took everything to not hit him, he felt himself shaking and he knew it wasn’t just because he was coming down on drugs. He always expected this shit from his family but not Rusty, Rusty was supposed to get it, he was supposed to understand.

“You weren’t exactly saying you hated it last night,” he sneered glaring towards the field seeing the man Rusty had been eying hitting on a cheerleader.

Rusty rolled his eyes but didn’t exactly turn Johnny away, on the contrary, he grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him towards the parking lot, shoving him into his car before sliding into the passenger seat beside him.

He hissed at him to drive and Johnny wasn’t about to deny him, he wanted as far away from the school and the beefy jock he knew Rusty was fantasizing about.

“Are you jealous of him?” Rusty casually asked, knobby knees slamming into the dash and Rusty was already taking control of the radio. Johnny told himself he would knock the man’s hand away if he didn’t have such a good taste in music but he knew he wouldn’t. He wanted to treat Rust like royalty, he didn’t know why the idiot had to be so stubborn and not let him.

“Brock and I spend a lot of nights alone together.”

Johnny just snarled towards him, he didn’t want to hear about that man.

He parked the car outside the hotel he had been living in, he wanted to convince Rust so bad to just leave with him. They could go build a home far away from Jonas, far away from anyone who hurt them.

He leaned close and placed a kiss on the man’s lips, Rust didn’t pull away, he glanced towards him with curious eyes. Johnny sighed loudly, resting his hand on his red hair and leaning in close again. Rusty parted his lips, wanting him to go on, knowing what this was leading to, rough sex while Johnny was mad at him. It was almost concerning how Rust had been pushing him to be rougher and rougher with him lately, trying to push buttons to get reactions.

Staring at his own disheveled reflection from Rusty’s glasses, he knew he wasn’t going to give Rust what he wanted.

His lips were inches from Rusty’s, he was close enough to take him, do whatever he wanted, Rusty wasn’t about to leave him.

“I love you,” he found himself whispering and it was the truth.

He pulled away from the other man and got out of the car, Rusty was trying to bait him into hurting him anyway. To be rough with him. Leave bruises. He knew Johnny was coming down from drugs, he knew he could be violent. Johnny hated how Rusty couldn’t simply love him back.

He wasn’t surprised Rusty followed him up to his room. He wasn’t surprised they ended up having sex.

He was left hurt Rusty left without returning his ‘I love you’.


	30. NSFW AU Brusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings: 
> 
> Slight BDSM elements and (maybe?) non con elements and Rusty probably has a thing for being abused (as seen in canon) and that shows here. I wrote this just because. Please don't hate me for making it.

Rusty was almost convinced Brock might be a bastard child of some god who got too frisky with mortals. Almost. Despite what he may have witnessed in his strange life, he wasn’t quite convinced magic and supernatural ever occurred. There was a scientific explanation for it, there was always a rational explanation for everything.

His thoughts were getting off track and he had to wheel them back to where they started as his husband flopped hard next to him on the bed. A fresh splatter of blood making Rusty’s nostrils flare in annoyance.

“You are getting blood on my clean sheets.”

Brock ignored him, running a white cloth over his knife turning it red with each flick of his wrists. He was punishing rusty, he was getting on his nerves on purpose after he had to thwart six would be assassins during one show. Rusty wasn’t about to bow to the other scientists demands of handing over his invention, he wasn’t going to put his life on hold for death threats either. Brock was trying to show him how much work he put him through.

Rusty just rolled his eyes, he didn’t have a scratch on him, no one was hurt but when saying as much all Brock did was glare at him. He sighed loudly in annoyance, creeping over to his husband, glaring at the blood ruining his linen.

“Has anyone ever made you bleed?”

Brock flicked his eyes towards him and maybe to emphasize his growled out “no” he held his blade up, letting Rusty’s reflection glisten in it a moment. Rusty pushed his blade down, not about to be intimidated so easy, wrapping his arm loosely around Brock and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Someone must have.”

“No one who lived to talk about it.”

Rusty raised his eyebrow at the answer and a devilish smirk crossed his face. He loved pushing boundaries, becoming a thorn in people’s sides. He stared at the blood soaking into his favorite comforter, the fluffy light blue one Dean had spent so long patching together for him and decided he wasn’t going to bow his husband’s attempts at intimidation.

He started innocent enough, placing a gentle butterfly kiss on his cheek and making a trail of sweet kisses down his neck. Brock seemed suspicious, not relaxing into his touch like normal but he didn’t turn him away. He seemed to know it was coming and he allowed it.

Rusty sank his teeth hard into the nape of his neck, sucking playfully only a minute before chomping hard down. Hard enough to make Brock tense as a warm stream of blood filled Rusty’s mouth. He gagged a moment at the taste but he didn’t relent biting as hard as he could before pulling away and swallowing the metallic taste and turning his smuggest smile at Brock daring him to do something about it

Nothing happened a moment, Brock let rusty rise and playfully turn his back to him. His smile only grew as without warning Brock grabbed him, pinning him hard against the wall, easily pinning both his wrist in one fist, squeezing tight enough to bruise his tender skin. He pressed himself up against rusty and his excitement only grew feeling an errection pressed hard against his backside.

Brock could do whatever he wanted to him, Rusty’s heart just began beating louder his own arousal begin to emerge.

He could be gentle and forgive him for doing that or he could break him. Push him past his limit, break his body, his spirit before possibly ending his missable life.

“What a situation to be in,” Rusty purred in excited and panting hard, “at the mercy of Brock Samson after drawing his blood.”

Brock said nothing tightening his grip on rusty and making his anticipation almost turn to impatience as he didn’t precede further.

He heard Brock’s zipper and felt one of his large finger’s inching in his own pants.

Then with one bang of the door their game was done.

Rusty sighed in disappointment as Brock stepped away at hank screaming on the other side of the door.

“Dad! Brock! Dean bit me!”

“Only cause hank hit me!!!”

“Biting is wrong, Dean,” Brock grunted pulling on a clean t shirt to hide the blood and fresh injury rusty had left.

Rusty was annoyed and disappointed as he pulled his sleeves down over his wrists to hide fresh bruises.

“Hank you better not have left bruises on your brother again or you are in trouble mister.”


	31. Brusty Week day one: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two things for Brusty week and didn't post them, so here they are.

Rusty whined almost as much as his infants.

Almost at the verge of tears himself as he did paced up and down, up and down, no longer singing broken lyrics from his favorite songs but just whining for his sons to go to sleep.

“Daddy will give you anything, just stop crying so I can give helper his tune up.”

The twins were unfazed, not caring too much their father couldn’t get the nanny bot to pull his weight on babysitting.

“I changed you! You are fed! You burped up on daddy’s new shirt, what else can you possibly want?!”

Brock came in just in time to see his charge breaking down in the kitchen, ungratefully falling on his ass on the floor instead of sitting at the table right there. This was bar none the saddest thing Brock had ever walked in on, a grown man sobbing right along side his infant sons. All three in need of a nap and all three Ventures sobbing through their frustrations.

Doc had been up for a solid week (a new record Brock was sure) and sleep deprivation was breaking him down hard. He was practically an infant himself the way he nearly ended up in the emergency room four times. Once when he lit his arm on fire. And three separate occasions of nearly smashing his fingers or sawing off his fingers with lab equipment.

He was making it extremely hard for Brock to keep an emotional distance from this idiot when he was making him pity him like this.

With a roll of his eyes, he swept Doc off the dirty floor and cradled him like he was just one of the infants.

He wanted so desperately for Doc to shove him away, demand he not touch him and leave him alone like he usually did.

He glanced away awkwardly as he rested his head on the crook of Brock’s shoulder making himself nice and comfortable, relaxing completely in his arms.

Brock just stood there, awkwardly realizing father and sons had finally stopped crying and all three Ventures were asleep in his arms. He almost didn’t want to chance them waking up and the crying to continue.

With more gentleness then he was used to, he sat on the couch. He swore he would just throw them down and be done with it but well, Doc was almost cute when he wasn’t mouthing off to him. The twins were almost bearable not screaming.

This wasn’t because he cared for them, it was just part of his duty to protect them. Even from themselves and letting them sleep on him was less of a hassle then a trip to the hospital when doc finally passed out or maimed himself in the lab because of lack of sleep.


	32. Brusty Week Day Five: Adventure (NSFW)

There was something truly depressing about being used to be captured. Rusty might even argue he felt more at ease and more in his element bound and tossed into dark hold cells and left to his own thoughts while he waited for someone to notice him gone.

He stretched out on the ground, squinting in the dark, his hands were cuffed in front of him. A perk of everyone knowing he wouldn’t do much had always been they didn’t go out of their way to keep him captive. He had more comfort, more room to stretch in his confined space. Pacing in the dark had always helped him come up with his best ideas.

This was the quietest it had been in months for Rusty, no Helper beeping at him, no boys screaming at him, no phone going off the hook with loan sharks and bill collectors, no Brock demanding he take care of himself. Rusty found a smile creeping across his lips settling on the ground, content and comfortable despite everything. The mattress on his bed hadn’t been replaced since his dad had slept there, so it wasn’t like it didn’t feel like sleeping on the ground in his own bed.

He felt something lightly hitting against his lower back and he snorted loudly as they became harder and harder the more he tried to ignore the strikes. A low rattling of chains echoed with each strike grinding at his nerves. It was only after he loudly whimpered at a bruising strike did the blows soften again.

He forced himself up onto his elbows, his limbs shaking and numb, maybe a side effect from whatever drug he had been shot with or just from being on the ground for what could have been hours.

He straightened his glasses and sighed loudly seeing the spiderweb of broken glass impairing his vision. Whoever just threw him here could have taken his glasses off first, they were a pain in the ass to replace every time this happened.

His frustration melted a little seeing Brock. To say their captors were being overly cautious was somehow an over statement. Rusty turned his head away to hide his giggle at Brock’s hardening eyes.

His hands were secured in a medieval cuffs bolted tight to the wall, keeping them restrained his head restricting any movement from them. Rusty realized his foot had been nudging him, he had more free movement with them but the captors still felt it necessary to tether them with shackles on each ankle and a short length chain.

The biggest over kill that had brought more giggles from Rusty was the Hannibal lector like muzzle attached to Brock’s face. Someone had heard about the time Brock had severed a man’s jugular vein with his teeth it would seem. 

The only small level of comfort his poor body guard was allowed was the wooden bench he was sitting on.

A wave of dizziness hit him sitting up, he groaned hard, he could bet money on it that their captors had given him the same dose of drugs they gave Brock. He laid back down on the ground, his hand cuffs might as well have been an over kill, he didn’t know if he would be making it very far.

Brock was nudging him impatiently again and he groaned loudly forcing himself up again, grabbing onto the bench to keep from immediately going back down.

He took a deep breath and yanked himself up into Brock’s lap, wrapping his cuffed hands around Brock’s neck to his annoyance. Rusty shifted himself until he was straddling Brock’s massive lap, this wasn’t the first time he had been here but well it was a first outside of Brock’s car. Playfully rubbing against Brock’s crotch with his ass giving his body guard his smuggest smile as he did so, easily unmuzzling him and knocking it away from them.

“Isn’t it usually me in this situation?” he asked settling on his lap, too tired to even attempt moving again.

“Not here you idiot,” he snarled at Rusty, but didn’t try to knock him away, letting Rusty place a kiss on his neck as he rested his head on the man’s broad shoulder. He was sluggish from the drugs, but he was feeling frisky.

“Not like you can do much if they do come back,” Rusty giggled nipping playfully at Brock’s earlobe and smiling feeling him arch his spine slightly as Rusty continued to playfully rut against him.

Brock did a quick glance at the large steel door that had yet to open and then glanced down at Rusty snuggling against him, might as well be comfortable if they were going to be here awhile.

Rusty began to snicker as his body guard sneered a loud ‘fuck it’ and shifted his head enough to catch Rusty in a rough kiss, biting down into his lip, grinding it a moment before pushing his tongue deep into his boyfriend’s mouth. Rusty grabbed onto Brock’s hair to better position himself into the kiss, his handcuffs coming in handy for once, keeping him from tumbling onto his ass while Brock kept trying to be the dominant one even in the position he was in currently making Rusty giggle as he pulled away enough to take a breather.

He felt Brock’s erection hitting against him and smiled playfully, glancing at the cell door. Well, it wasn’t like they had anything better to do waiting for their captors to come back.


End file.
